


Lost message (drabble)

by CrunchyOrochiru



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale, Monster High
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyOrochiru/pseuds/CrunchyOrochiru
Summary: She lost her world, and she would never know.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Lost message (drabble)

It had been months since Cupid last received a hext from her friends at Monster High. The last message she got was how they were planning for an upcoming mid-evil faire, and that was it. They suddenly went silent, despite promising to update at a later time. Cupid was starting to worry that perhaps her friends had moved on or forgot about her. 

Unbeknownst to Cupid, they had not forgotten her nor moved on. Rather, Monster High had been rewritten, and she did not exist in the rewrite. Cupid had lost her world, and she would never know.


End file.
